Focal ablation and other cell membrane disruption therapies and molecule delivery mechanisms are used in many clinical and research applications. As such, monitoring techniques for lesion/treatment area are desirable. As such, there exists a need for improved monitoring techniques for use, inter alia, focal ablation and other cell membrane disruption therapies.